


when i’m sixty-four

by CASPIANSLUMOS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bartylus, Boys In Love, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPIANSLUMOS/pseuds/CASPIANSLUMOS
Summary: Regulus receives a letter from his mother, Walburga. Barty decides his boyfriend needs some cheering up. And what’s the best way to make someone smile? Dancing.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	when i’m sixty-four

Regulus sat on his bed in the Slytherin dorm. Barty was beside him, reading the letter that was clutched in Regulus’ shaking hands. It was a letter that Regulus had received that morning during breakfast. Regulus had wasted no time in rushing from the hall after he had recognised the handwriting which belonged to his mother, the letter shoved in his robe pocket. Barty had shoved his toast into his mouth and jumped up, running after Regulus who sped towards the dungeons. 

“Don’t listen to what she says,” Barty told Regulus once he had finished reading over his shoulder. He took the letter from Regulus and crumbled it up, throwing it on the floor and watching it roll away before looking back at Regulus. “Her words don’t matter. They aren’t important.” 

Barty stood up and Regulus watched his boyfriend who walked towards his own bed and knelt down, opening and rummaging around in his trunk. Regulus frowned, craning his neck to watch Barty who stood up, sighing cheerfully with a wide grin on his face. 

Regulus raised a confused eyebrow as Barty sat back down beside him, “what is that?” He questioned, nodding towards what Barty had in his hands. 

Barty fiddled with the small rectangular box, “this, my love, is a radio!” He exclaimed, propping the radio against Regulus’ pillows. He continued to mess with the buttons, turning and twisting the volume switch and soon music filled the dormitory. 

Barty stood up, standing in front of Regulus. He held his hand out for Regulus to take, a smile toying around his lips. “Dance with me, love?”

Regulus smiled and slipped his cold, soft hand into Barty’s warm one. Barty gently pulled Regulus up so he was in his feet and they stood together, swaying together in time with the music. Regulus looked at Barty with a fond smile, Barty was nodding his head to the lyrics as he hummed the tune of the Beatles song. 

` _Y_ _ou’ll be older too_

_and if you say the word_

_I could stay with you ’_

They smiled at one another, their bodies moving together, hands clasped. 

“Will you still need me when I’m sixty-four, Reg?” Barty asked, gripping Regulus’ hand tightly whilst he gazed lovingly at his boyfriend.

”I’ll always need you,” whispered Regulus. 

“And I’ll always need you,” replied Barty in the same hushed and quiet tone before leaning in and pressing a tender, swift kiss to Regulus’ lips. 


End file.
